Lacrymosa - Clytemnestre
by Amako-sama
Summary: On dit que les légendes antiques sont contemporaines. Merci pour la preuve finale. Et la catharsis n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.


Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu le remerciement aux lecteurs de Home Network, voici le premier O.S. dont je vous avait parlé.

La série Lacrymosa, et je tiens à le préciser maintenant, ne sera ABSOLUMENT pas une série joyeuse. Parfois, on a envie d'écrire, mais tout ce qui sort de sous nos doigts est horrible ou triste. Voilà à quoi me servira cette série. Lorsque vous verrez Lacrymosa précéder un titre, vous saurez qu'il ne faudra pas vous attendre à un happy-end.

Pour celui-ci, j'aimerais faire un avertissement tout particulier.

Je ne pense pas qu'il soit lisible par des personnes qui n'ont pas encore quatorze ans. C'est à vous de voir par rapport à votre mentalité et maturité, mais je suis sérieuse quand je dis qu'il est franchement malsain. Il contient, entre autres, des scènes de meurtre, de torture et de relations sexuelles non consenties. Vous lisez à vos risques et périls.

* * *

Loki laissa la rage gagner lentement ses veines, brouillant sa vue et éclaboussant ses pensées de sang. Il était si facile de haïr. Mais là, haine n'était même pas suffisant pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il y avait cette espère d'envie malsaine qui brisait ses défenses une à une pour ne laisser que désespoir et soif de sang. Soif de vengeance. Il y aurait des morts. Beaucoup de morts.

Après la bataille contre les Avengers, il avait été emprisonné dans les geôles d'Asgard. La punition était douce, il n'avait pas imaginé autant de clémence. Sa mère avait de toute évidence manœuvré dans l'ombre pour qu'il n'écope pas de la peine de mort ou de la torture. Peu importait à Loki. Son esprit encore embrumé par les paroles de Thanos n'avait guère prêté attention à son châtiment, espérant simplement qu'il ne s'ennuierait pas trop dans sa prison.

Il avait été surprit. Il y avait eut plus d'animation dans sa cellule que dans sa vie ces cinq cents dernières années. On ne l'avait pas enfermé seul. Apparemment, ils avaient trouvé quelqu'un d'au moins aussi vilain que lui puisqu'ils n'avaient eut aucun scrupule à les mettre ensemble. Voilà comment Loki s'était retrouvé avec Sygin, voleuse, tueuse, empoisonneuse et guerrière. Absolument tout ce qui pouvait déshonorer une femme.

Sygin était pleine d'humour, cynique et avait une propension à l'auto-dérision qui faisait toujours rire Loki. Tous les deux avaient passé de longues journées à ne rien faire d'autre que de s'envoyer des piques. Loki savait que les geôles étaient englobées par un sortilège qui rallongeait le temps. Alors que s'écoulaient dix ans sous terre, à peine une semaine passait dans le Palais. Mais passer le rester de son éternité avec Sygin lui paraissait bien plus doux qu'un an avec la Cour.

Sygin et lui finirent par tomber amoureux. D'aucuns appelleraient ça une relation désespérée, tous deux enfermés et ne côtoyant personne à part l'autre. Mais c'était faux. Loki et Sygin s'aimaient parce qu'ils avaient des points communs, une même soif de liberté qui n'avait aucune envie de commander mais simplement d'agir à sa guise. Une nuit, ils se jurèrent l'éternité dans l'intimité de leurs draps. Et les années passèrent. Bientôt, vingt heures vinrent s'ajouter à leur âge déjà canonique.

Puis Sygin tomba enceinte. C'était déjà miraculeux que ce ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt, la contraception asgardienne restant avant tout un concept somme toute réservé aux mages _pas privés de leur magie_. Tous deux accueillirent l'événement avec joie, Sygin râlant un peu parce que vraiment, ça allait pas être fun l'accouchement. Les soldats effectuaient des rondes tous les dix ans et elle aurait depuis longtemps donné naissance à son bébé avant que qui que se soit ne se rende compte de quelque chose.

Alors que son ventre s'arrondissait, Loki commença à penser au sort de leur enfant. Il ne resterait pas en prison, grandirait une dizaine d'années avec eux avant que les gardes ne le repère et serait ensuite arraché à sa famille. Ils ne lui faisaient pas un cadeau en lui donnant naissance mais peut-être qu'il serait mieux traité que ses parents à son âge.

Il s'avéra en fait qu'il n'y avait pas un bébé, mais deux. Des jumeaux, cheveux noirs et yeux verts, peau pâle. Personne n'aurait pu douter de l'identité du père tant la ressemblance était frappante. Ainsi vinrent au monde Nari et Vali Lokison. La famille vécue heureuse durant les dix années qui suivirent. Loki et Sygin tentèrent d'inculquer des principes à leurs fils, tels que la tolérance et la haine du mensonge. Les deux parents ne voulaient pas reproduire la catastrophe de l'éducation de Loki.

Bientôt, cela fit trente ans que Loki et Sygin croupissaient en prison et Nari et Vali souriaient du haut de leurs dix ans. La veille de la tournée des gardes, les deux parents avaient expliqué à leurs enfants ce qui allait se passer. Mais ils avaient promit qu'ils se reverraient. Bien sûr, ils avaient mentit. Mais ça, les jumeaux n'étaient pas obligé de le savoir.

Quand les gardes vinrent, une surprise les accompagnaient. Thor, venu rendre visite à son frère. Pour lui, à peine trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'emprisonnement de son frère. Et lorsqu'il vit Sygin, Nari et Vali et le sourire sur le visage de Loki alors qu'il leur parlait, une vague phénoménale de jalousie enserra son cœur.

Le regard dur, le cœur plus froid que la glace de la peau de son frère, il se tourna vers les gardes. Et sous les yeux horrifiés de Loki qui les avaient entendus arriver et qui lisait sur les lèvres, il ordonna aux gardes de tuer Sygin et les jumeaux. Immédiatement, Loki cria à sa femme -puisqu'il la considérait ainsi- de se réfugier dans un coin de la cellule et de protéger les enfants. Puis il se posta devant l'entrée de la cellule, prêt à tout pour défendre sa famille.

Lorsque les gardes entrèrent, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Loki, armé du pied d'une chaise, fit plus de ravage qu'eux cinq réunis. Le dieu se mit en garde lorsqu'ils entrèrent et attaque immédiatement. Il donna un coup de pied puissant dans le torse du premier qui s'écroula, le plexus solaire enfoncé et les poumons perforés. Le second pointa sa lance mais Loki effaça ses épaules devant le coup et enfonça le pied de chaise dans la gorge de son assaillant qui tomba au sol, le sang s'écoulant à gros bouillon de sa gorge perforé. Le troisième fut plus prudent et envoya ses collègues s'occuper de Sygin et des jumeaux.

Loki analysa rapidement la situation puis fléchit les genoux et, d'une formidable impulsion, bondit en arrière en effectuant un salto. Il atterrit sur les épaules d'un des deux gardes qui s'avançaient vers sa famille. Il plaça un pied de chaque côté de sa tête et d'un torsion des genoux, lui brisa la nuque en un craquement écœurant. Sans perdre une seconde, il bondit et frappa le deuxième dans la nuque du talon du pied et il s'effondra également. Alors qu'il était encore en l'air, Loki pivota et lança le pied de chaise avec une force et une précision effarante. Il vint se planter dans le front du dernier garde qui fixa, hébété, le tronçon de bois qui sortait de sa tête avant de tomber en avant avec un gargouillement.

Loki se tourna ensuite vers son frère, une colère sourde brûlant dans son regard. Mais cette fois, ce fut lui qui ne prévu pas ce qui suivit. Animé par une rage qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir ressentie, Thor entra dans la cellule. Si une fois, juste une fois, son frère lui avait témoigné autant d'attention qu'à cette femme et ces gosses, ils seraient encore à marcher ensemble dans les couloirs de la cité dorée.

Alors que Loki allait pour s'interposer, il lui donna un violent coup dans l'estomac, suivit d'un tacle dans la nuque et le brun s'effondra, paralysé, seulement capable de contempler la marche de mort de son frère. Sygin se dressa courageusement devant Thor mais d'un geste précis, le dieu projeta son poing dans le cou de la jeune femme qui mourut sur le coup, la trachée enfoncée.

Loki voulut hurler, ne put que pousser un faible gémissement alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Thor continua vers les jumeaux qui tentaient de s'enfuir. Mais le blond n'eut aucune pitié. Il saisit la tête de chacun des enfants et les projeta l'une contre l'autre. En un craquement ignoble, leurs crânes se fendirent et du sang gicla sur le visage déformé de rage de Thor. Il lâcha les dépouilles des jumeaux et s'avança ensuite vers Loki qu'il saisit par les cheveux pour le redresser. Le dieu gémit de douleur alors que le blond le jetait sur son épaule.

Laissant derrière lui les huit cadavres, Thor sortit des prisons, son frère immobile sur son dos, dévasté par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. L'héritier grimpa rapidement les marches des prisons et traversa le palais inoccupé à cette heure avancée de la nuit asgardienne. Ils parvinrent rapidement aux appartements de Thor qui jeta son frère au bas de son lit avant d'aller se débarbouiller à la salle de bain. Il vint ensuite se couchant, laissant son frère sur le sol pour le punir d'offenses qu'il avait imaginées.

Les jours passèrent. Thor avait enfermé Loki dans ses appartements, en interdisant l'accès à quiconque n'était pas lui. Le brun ne vivait plus, il survivait, son esprit hanté par les images de sang et de mort qui envahissaient sa tête. Thor se contenta de garder Loki enfermé durant près d'un an. Puis le dieu du tonnerre devint Roi. Odin était mort dans des circonstances troublantes et son seul héritier avait pris sa place sur le trône. Ainsi, Thor eut accès à des informations qui étaient restées cachées jusque là. Et il apprit. Il apprit que Loki, de part sa condition de jotun, était hermaphrodite. Et le cerveau dérangé par la jalousie et l'amour fraternel malsain qu'il portait à Loki de Thor monta immédiatement un plan fou.

Il ne voulait que de la descendance royale sur le trône. Et les deux seuls princes du royaumes étaient Loki et lui. Un soir, il rentra dans ses appartements le regard assombrit d'un désir glauque. Il jeta Loki sur le lit, lui arracha ses cuirs et sous ses cris de protestation et de douleur, le viola sans retenue. Pendant près de quatre heures, il usa et abusa du corps de son frère, s'amusant de la terreur soumise qu'il voyait dans le regard brisé de Loki.

Ce calvaire dura près de deux mois. Jusqu'à ce que Loki finisse par tomber enceinte. Jamais il n'avait eut aussi honte de lui de toute sa vie. Il aurait voulu que son corps ne donne jamais satisfaction à son frère. Mais son corps en avait décidé autrement. Il accoucha d'une petite fille qu'il nomma Sygin, en hommage à son épouse disparue. Thor ne prit jamais la peine de reconnaître l'enfant, dégoûté de ne pas avoir de fils et donc d'héritier au trône.

Six mois après la naissance de la petite, Thor reparut dans ses appartements avec un sourire torve sur le visage. Et Loki ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur son visage. Envolé le dieu fier et combatif. Effacé le Loki cynique et amusé. Détruit le jeune homme plein de rêves. Émietté, ce seigneur de guerre qu'une planète entière avait craint. Il ne restait qu'un homme massacré par la haine teintée d'amour d'un frère dérangé.

Évidemment, il retomba enceinte. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Cette fois, ce fut un garçon. Thor le baptisa Fenrir pour qu'il ait la puissance et la rage connotées dans ce nom. Loki ne protesta pas, trop effrayé et surtout ayant l'espoir que grâce à cette puissance, son fils tue son père et prenne sa place. Les mois passèrent et les deux enfants grandirent doucement. Mais Thor n'en avait pas fini avec Loki. Les putes de la Cour ne lui suffisaient pas toujours et il se rabattait parfois sur son frère qui avait cessé de protester depuis des années.

Voilà comment Loki tomba enceinte une troisième fois. Le bébé s'avéra être une fille, qu'il appela Héla afin qu'elle apporte la mort sur Thor, aidée de ses aînées. Mais cette fois, le dieu du tonnerre ne manqua pas la naissance de cette benjamine. Il tomba immédiatement amoureux de la petite, la chouchoutant, la berçant, lui souriant et lui contant des histoires. Dans ces instants, Loki avait l'impression de retrouver le Thor qu'il connaissait avant que toute cette horreur ne commence.

Puis le temps des grands combats revint. Les asgardiens partirent en campagne contre les vanes qui s'étaient révoltés, appuyés du Seigneur Frey de Alfheim qui était originaire de chez eux. Les grands navires de la flotte asgardienne furent apprêtés et tous les guerriers furent bientôt prêts pour le départ. Mais jamais le vent ne souffla sur la mer intérieure, permettant de faire se gonfler les voiles.

Thor alla demander conseil aux Nornes qui lui indiquèrent la seule solution. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son cœur desséché ressentit un nouveau sentiment. La souffrance de la perte. Mais il n'avait pas le choix si il voulait gagner cette guerre. Il prit le chemin de ses appartements et vint annoncer la nouvelle à Loki. Il allait marier leur fille Héla au guerrier Hogun, le meilleur d'Asgard maintenant que Thor était sur le trône.

Loki ne protesta pas, se rappelant de Hogun comme le moins pire de la bande d'amis de Thor et se disant qu'ainsi sa petite fille verrait à quoi ressemblait _le dehors_, de l'autre côté de la porte éternellement close des appartements de Thor. Loki apprêta sa fille, la para de sa plus belle robe, peigna ses longs cheveux noirs et les coiffa en un chignon compliqué d'où s'échappait des boucles. Il la maquilla légèrement, la poudra et attendit le retour de Thor en expliquant à Héla de ne pas avoir peur, qu'ils se reverraient. Encore une fois, évidemment qu'il mentait. Mais sa fille allait être heureuse.

Thor arriva bientôt et emmena Héla. Mais Loki n'avait qu'à demi confiance en Hogun et voulait tout de même s'assurer que sa fille irait bien. Ayant emmagasiné de la magie pendant ces dernières années, il put changer son apparence pour paraître plus banal bien que restant un homme. À moins de le regarder de près, on ne saurait pas qu'il était Loki. Surtout qu'il était censé pourrir en prison depuis quelques années déjà.

Loki suivit le cortège qui conduisait sa fille jusqu'à la jetée au port d'Asgard en fronça les sourcils en voyant le peu de décorations de noces autours de lui. Puis Héla fut descendue de sa chaise à porteurs et conduite devant une grande pierre blanche. Son père lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et elle acquiesça, les larmes faisant briller ses jolies yeux. Oubliant sa sécurité, Loki s'élança et atteint bientôt l'autel. Il tenta de saisir la main de sa fille qui lui glissa des doigts, jeta un regard éploré à Thor qui fronça les sourcils.

Finalement, la petit Héla se tourna vers Loki et lui sourit, assurant que cela lui faisait plaisir de contenter son père et qu'elle allait aller au Walhalla pour ça. Loki ne put que contempler Thor lever haut un poignard dans le ciel avant de l'abattre sur la poitrine de Héla qui ne poussa qu'un bref soupir avant de fermer les yeux. Loki s'écroula, hurlant à s'en déchirer la gorge, le corps parcouru de spasmes. Thor, qui l'avait reconnu, le souleva et le porta jusqu'à ses appartements, l'enfermant de nouveau. Des larmes amères coulaient sur ses joues, seules traces de l'amour qu'il avait porté à sa fille. Dehors, le vent se mit à souffler et les bateaux prirent la mer.

Durant l'absence de Thor, ce fut Loki qu'on mit sur le trône. Le dieu du tonnerre en avait expressément donné l'ordre avant de partir. Le brun ressemblait à une loque, ne mangeant plus, ne dormant plus, revivant les cauchemars de sa vie en rêves éveillés. Pourtant, lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'impliquait la régence du royaume dans sa condition, il se reprit. Il demanda qu'on envois Fenrir et Sygin à l'académie de maîtrise des armes avec ordre de faire d'eux les meilleurs guerriers des Neuf Mondes.

Puis il monta sur le trône et commença à réfléchir vraiment, pour la première fois depuis une dizaine d'années. Il passa en revue toutes les personnes qu'il avait fréquenté durant sa vie et fit un grand tri. Puis il sélectionna LA personne qui était le plus susceptible d'avoir les capacités pour l'aider. À Asgard, personne n'était digne de confiance. Sur les Neuf Mondes, seul son oncle Frey aurait pu faire quelque chose mais il était en guerre contre Thor. Mais dans les Neuf Mondes, il y avait aussi Tony Stark et son génie, et ses armures, et son héroïsme, et sa bravoure, et son altruisme. Et sa mortalité.

Il dépêcha un détachement de gardes sur Midgard pour trouver l'ingénieur et le convaincre de venir. Lorsque les gardes prononcèrent les mots « accès aux connaissances des Neuf Mondes » et « magie ancestrale », Tony fut conquis. Il prit deux-trois affaires, ses armures et le processeur de JARVIS et partit avec les gardes, sans savoir trop ce qu'on attendait de lui mais dévoré par la curiosité. Pour lui, seulement quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la capture de Loki mais les gardes lui avaient expliqué que le temps ne passait pas pareil partout.

Il arriva sur Asgard en soirée et fut immédiatement conduit à Loki qui eut le talent de lui expliquer vaguement la situation politique d'Asgard et ce qu'il attendait de lui en le moins de mots possibles. Et Tony comprit les sous-entendus, ce que la politique asgardienne impliquait et l'étendue de son influence si il mettait les doigts dans cet engrenage grippé. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, ce la manière dont la nature de sa relation avec Loki changea.

Se souciant peu du temps qui passe vu l'écart entre Midgard et Asgard, Stark prit son temps pour étudier l'histoire de la cité dorée, l'histoire des Neuf Mondes et parvint, au fil des semaines, à soutirer des informations sur sa vie à Loki qui commençait à lui faire confiance. Bientôt, une complicité telle que celle qui avait liés autrefois Loki et Sygin se mit en place entre eux, teintées des souffrances de Loki et du déséquilibre mental qui sommeillait dans son cerveau.

Vint le temps où les mots furent remplacés par des gestes, les rires par des caresses et les longs regards par des baisers. Loki ne parvint jamais à recomposer ce qui faisait de lui un être stable mais profita de sa relation avec Stark. Il aimait sincèrement l'ingénieur, comme il avait un jour aimé Sygin. Mais Loki savait que c'était trop beau, que quelque chose finirait par lui tomber dessus. Et effectivement.

Thor revint de la guerre quelques mois plus tard, victorieux mais avec un effectif d'hommes fortement réduit. Et avec l'aînée de Frey qu'il avait emmenée en temps qu'esclave personnelle. D'aucuns auraient dit pute, mais politiquement correct oblige. Le premier soir qu'il passa à Asgard, il fit couler les bains de la cité et se prélassa dans l'eau, accompagné de la jeune fille kidnappée qui se rebiffait à ses avances.

Loki attendit le moment où les chandelles commencèrent à être trop petites pour bien éclairer. Armé d'un poignard, il se glissa dans les bains, accompagné de Tony. Loki laissa la rage gagner lentement ses veines, brouillant sa vue et éclaboussant ses pensées de sang. Il était si facile de haïr. Mais là, haine n'était même pas suffisant pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il y avait cette espère d'envie malsaine qui brisait ses défenses une à une pour ne laisser que désespoir et soif de sang. Soif de vengeance. Il y aurait des morts. Beaucoup de morts.

L'ingénieur se cacha derrière une colonne et au signal de Loki, se jeta sur Thor qui, surprit, sursauta et dérapa sur le carrelage glissant. Loki surgit alors de sa cachette et égorgea Thor d'un coup sec, ressentant un soulagement immense alors que le sang de son frère coulait sur ses mains, éclaboussant son visage et lavant la rage qui habitait son être.

La fille de Frey ne dit rien, heureuse d'avoir été sauvée et alla se réfugier parmi les courtisanes qui la cachèrent. Loki et Tony rentrèrent dans leurs nouveaux appartements, faisant disparaître la dépouille de Thor et se promettant de venir s'en occuper le lendemain, une fois cette victoire contre la destinée fêtée. Mais la destinée est une sangsue tenace. Voulant faire une surprise à Loki, Fenrir -qui idolâtrait le brun- avait proposé à sa sœur -qui préférait Thor- de venir au palais avec lui. Excitée à l'idée de revoir peut-être son père, elle accepta immédiatement. Une fois le voyage fini, ils étaient allés se détendre aux bains.

Le sort de Loki se dissipa à l'arrivée des enfants, reconnaissant la même empreinte magique, et le corps apparut sous leurs yeux. Le cœur de Sygin se brisa à la vue de son père. Mais elle reconnut à ses côtés le poignard de Loki couvert du même sang qui auréolait la tête de Thor. Elle se saisit du poignard et suivit de son frère qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait en tête, elle se rendit aux appartements de Loki.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle trouva les deux hommes en train de faire l'amour. Horrifiée par le plaisir que semblait prendre Loki hors des bras de Thor -qu'il devrait aimer, non ? Il était parfait Thor !-, elle brandit son poignard qu'elle planta dans le dos de Tony qui hurla. L'ingénieur s'écroulait au sol alors que Sygin retirait immédiatement le poignard de sa chair.

Criant de surprise, Fenrir s'agenouilla près de Tony pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie avec sa tunique. Il ne vit pas sa sœur s'approcher de Loki et lui planter le poignard dans le cœur, étouffant le cri de souffrance et de rage que le dieu allait pousser à la vue du corps ensanglanté de son amant. Sygin frappa encore et encore, réduisant le torse de Loki en charpie, défoulant sur lui toute la peine qu'elle ressentait.

Lorsque Fenrir s'aperçut des gestes de sa sœur, il se jeta sur elle et la poussa loin du corps moribond de Loki. Ils entamèrent un combat, Sygin armée du poignard de Loki et Fenrir ayant saisit à la va-vite un pied de table que Tony avait cassé en s'effondrant. Reproduisant une scène macabre qui s'était déroulé des années plus tôt, le frère et la sœur entamèrent le combat. Et alors que Sygin plantait son poignard dans l'aine de son frère, Fenrir enfonçait son pied de table comme un pieu dans le cœur de sa sœur.

Tous deux s'écroulèrent aux côtés de Loki et de Tony, morts.

Ainsi s'éteignit dans le sang la lignée maudite de Bor, le Père des Dieux.

* * *

Cet O.S., vous l'aurez sans doutes remarqué, est une réécriture du mythe de Clytemestre dans la Grèce Antique. C'est personnellement ma légende préférée et j'ai souhaité vous la faire partager.

Je peux comprendre que certains est été choqués ou dégoutés par la lecture. Mais je veux seulement dire que je vous avait prévenu.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
